Libereco (we acquiesce)
by TheMonsterYouMadeMe
Summary: "I'm afraid I do not understand, sister." "Let me help you then, let me help you see the power I hold." Mentions of rape, abuse, and some graphic images
1. Chapter One: Prologue

"Hey, paĉjo!" the little silver haired girl ran over to her father, who was lying somewhat limply on a bed in the corner of a dimly lighted room.

"Hey, bebo" Sjam-ho said as he weakly reached his hand out to hers. They held hands as the small girl smiled brightly at her father. She was a beautiful child of seven with wavy silver hair that touched just past her shoulders, slitted silver eyes, porcelain skin, small pointed ears. She looked just like her father. Except, he didn't look like himself.

Paler skin, light, tousled hair vastly different from his normal clean cut, his face was thinner and darker, but most noticeably, his eye. The iris of his left eye had turned a blood red and the sclera of his eye a dark black. It's how her family knew he was sick.

"Hey, patro. How are you feeling?" That was her older brother Yjorkí, her best friend, alongside her father, of course. He looked more like his mother, black hair, vivid purple eyes. But he did get his father's looks as well, thinner face, flatter eyes, almost asian-like, his more masculine features, his stronger chin, his formidable height of 6'8. He was the perfect mix.

"Better now that you're here, filo" he said smiling fondly at his son, still holding his daughter's hand. "Did you just get home from training?"

"Yes, patro." Yjorkí had been training to become a part of the military. He deeply enjoyed it and it had always been his dream. He wanted to be like his grandfather before him.

"Avo would be proud" her father said from his bed. "And how was your day, filino?"

The seven year old beamed at her father, "Oh, I had a lovely day, paĉjo!" she started "We learned about the Paspago! and now in class we're speaking only English!"

"You're getting much better at it, I can tell. Where's your sister?" Her father asked beaming at her.

"She said she didn't want to see you." the petite girl said as she lowered her head and bore a frown. Her father patted her on the head.

"It's alright, bebo" he started, "if she doesn't want to see me, it's okay. Now go help your patrino with dinner."

The cheerful girl ran into the kitchen where her mother was. Her mother, Krèvher, was beautiful. Short cut curly, jet black hair, entrancing purple slitted eyes, a pale yet warm complexion, and full cheeks. She had been making dinner for the family.

"Hi panjo!" the light haired girl said. she looked around the room to find her baby brother, Skàjah sitting at the table a few feet away from the kitchen. Though he was young, one could tell he had his mother's thick, curly black hair. His small eyes were a sweet magenta colour. He cooed at his spot at the table. He seemed quite satisfied with the two small sticks he used to push a tiny wooden ball around.

"Hello, Skàjah" the seven year old said as she pat his head and walked past him and up the stairs to her sister's room, which also happened to be hers.

"You don't have to come see me, fratino, I saw you not two seconds ago" said her twin sister. Though they were twins, they didn't look much alike. Her sister had their mother's black hair, yet it sat flat on her shoulders. She had her father's silver eyes. She had high cheekbones and the rest of her mother's beauty. Her pale skin had no warmth like her mother though.

"I know, I just wanted to see you again, fratino." the energetic girl said as she bounded back downstairs to help her mother with dinner.

On her way down she heard something strange. She stopped. It sounded like a cross between a cry and a wheeze. Her father. She ran down the stairs to find the kitchen vacant. Her mother had gone into her and her father's shared room. She ran to the door only to bump into it when it opened. Yjorkí stepped out closing the door and helped her up from her new spot on the floor.

"He's ok, fratino. Patrino is in there with him," he said with a faint smile, crouching down to her level. "You should give them a minute before going in, come this way." he said sweetly. He had taken up the role of the father in the family since Sjam-ho had gotten sick last year. The girl nodded her head slowly staring blankly at the closed door for a moment before he took her hand and led her back to the kitchen. He brought her back to Skàjah at the table.

"He sure seems to like bastonoj, doesn't he? I remember when you played this when you were little and you'd always lose the ball behind your back. It was pretty funny." he said chuckling lightly.

"hey! that's not funny!" was the indignant cry of the younger. She bore a pout as her brother laughed at her. "I bet you did silly things as a child."

"Dont change the topic, fratino" he said ruffling her hair with a grin. "I can remember how funny you were clearly."

As the girl was about to retort, her mother popped out of the room in which her father hadn't left for so long.

"Bebo, your father wants to see you." the eldest said reluctantly. The seven year old ran into the room and straight to her father as her mother left.

"Hey, bebo." he said wearily.

"What's wrong? are you ok?"

"yes, karulino, everything is okay."

"Why were you yelling, then?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, koro, I'm okay now" he said stroking her hair as he pulled her close. "listen, bebo, I want you to do something for me, okay?" he said picking her head up so that she met his eyes.

"Ok, paĉjo" she said as she took a fist to wipe away her tears.

"I want you to promise to take care of your panjo, I want you to promise to take care of your brothers and sister and to be a good girl ok?" he said not breaking eye contact with her.

"ok, paĉjo" she hiccuped, "I promise."

"You'll always be my little girl, bebo, _always_. Don't you ever, _ever_ , forget that, okay?"

"I won't, paĉjo, I promise." she said sniffling.

"You're my beautiful little girl." He brought her in closer to the bedside and hugged her while he continued to stroke her hair. He didn't want to get her sick but he'd be damned if he couldn't hug his daughter.

At that point Yjorkí had popped his head in the door.

"Patro, fratino, dinner is ready." he said plainly while giving his father a half concerned look.

"go on, then. Be a good girl" The eldest said to his daughter. "I'll see you later" he said with a warm yet tired smile as he let her go.

But that would be the last time he would talk to her.

But not for her.

 ** _Hey there friends! This be my new story, and my first (though I do have many in the making) so pleeeeease don't shoot me in the back for writing complete and utter shit :))). I don't know if I'll be updating this regularly, so if by any chance you want me to, drop a quick review just asking me to (no real review needed). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crap,_** **_eterna sorto, amikoj_**


	2. Chapter 2: Saluton

**_A/N_** ** _Just so you know, I will not be updating this regularly, so if you like this disgusting carp (yes), then please just drop a quick review telling me I'm shit and need to update regularly because I will if I know someone has even_ looked _at it (which would be amazing). Anyway, that's it, enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _Or not, that's your decision._**

Wally West just happened to be the most inpatient 16 year old on the planet. Giving him super speed only added to the problem.

"Hey Rob!" he said as he sped into the cave via zeta beams, "Does Batman have any missions for us, it's been soooo long."

"It's only been 2 weeks, Wally" M'gann said from the kitchen where her and Conner were making cookies and socializing.

Meanwhile, Artemis was shaking her head at the overly hyper teen from the farthest side of the room while she sharpened her arrows. "Not even" she said, adding her two cents.

From the couch, playing video games, Robin replied with a smirk "He did say something about doing something tomorrow, he wasn't quite sure about it because of a certain red headed speedster."

Wally gave him a death glare, while Artemis found the joke quite hilarious.

Batman had somewhat of a soft spot for kids, but Wally was an entire different story. Like his mentor, Wally, to Batman's irritation, was way too energetic and rarely knew when to take things seriously.

"Well what's the mission, Rob? I'm itching to know." Wally said after he sped right in front of his face.

Robin moved to stand up and replied, "I don't know, I gotta leave anyway for patrol, so I guess you'll be itching all day," his grin only grew wider at Wally's reaction.

"Aw, come on, dude, you gotta know something" Wally said practically begging.

"Nope" Robin said popping the P loudly.

"You suck, dude" Wally complained as Robin walked into the Zeta portal.

 ** _is what I want_**

"Are you sure you don't know anything, Rob." Wally said, still impatient from the other day.

"Give it a rest, Wally, Batman's gonna be here any second" Artemis butted in before Robin could reply. The team had gathered in the cave on Batman's terms for a new mission. Most of them were excited, but they were in for a surprise as Batman entered through the Zeta Portal.

"Meet me in the debriefing room in exactly five minutes" Batman said briefly as he walked further into the cave.

The teens who had been standing in front of the Zeta tube were dumbfounded.

Wally scratched his head.

"That's it?"

"I guess" Artemis replied as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked

Artemis stopped and turned halfway down the hall. "Well, I'm not waiting 5 minutes for him to do whatever."


End file.
